1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method for providing a user interface therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal may perform a complicated function and complex operations as various functions are added thereto. In this case, the mobile terminal includes or is connected to peripherals including an input unit such as a keyboard or a mouse for executing various functions. However, it is not convenient to carry the mobile terminal with such peripherals. Accordingly, to solve the problem, mobile terminals in the prior art includes a touch panel instead of the peripherals such as a keyboard or a mouse. The touch panel is configured to have a plurality of touch sensors. That is, the mobile terminal provides a User Interface (UI), and executes a certain function corresponding to a touch input. There is a limitation in providing user interfaces corresponding to various touch inputs in the mobile terminals of the prior art.